The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Various techniques are used for transmitting information. For example, modulation techniques, such as amplitude modulation, phase modulation, frequency modulation, and the like, are suitably used in communication systems to transmit information. From another aspect, a communication system can suitably use parallel transmission or serial transmission to suit its needs. In an example, a communication device transmits information internally in a parallel format, and transmits information externally in a serial format. The communication device can include a serializer/deserializer (SerDes) that converts data format between the parallel format and the serial format.